Seduction revised
by devilsangel101
Summary: Hermione has changed and Draco notices! What will happen when Draco decides that he wants her to know the real him! Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting on her windowsill writing a letter to her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron had owled her that morning informing her that Harry was staying at the Burrow for the remainder of the summer holiday and that they would be at Diagon Alley to get their school supplies the next day. Hermione was currently writing back to tell them that she would meet them there.

Hedwig was drinking water in a dish while Hermione wrote the letter. After she finished she gave it to Hedwig and the snow white owl left. Hermione picked up her Hogwarts letters. Yes letters. Obviously Hermione was made Head Girl. She still could not believe it. She kept wondering who the Head Boy was. She hadn't told Harry or Ron yet. She was going to wait till they went to get their books to tell them.

Draco sat in his room penning the days thoughts. He had just received the news about his Head Boy leadership. He knew without a doubt that 'Mudblood' Granger was going to be Head Girl. To him that was not technically a problem.

Except that his father hated everything Muggle. His father had not been pleased with his grades. The only class that he had received and Outstanding in was Potions. Everything else was Exceeds Expectations, except for DADA that was an Acceptable. Draco was happy with the grades, but his father wanted perfect. So all summer Draco was either cursed or beaten repeatedly.

He knew better than to show that it hurt. He had made that mistake when he was younger. On top of all this, his father wanted him to receive the Dark Mark during Christmas Break. In all honesty, contrary to everyone's belief, Draco wasn't looking forward to it. He was used to feeling hated, hell practically everyone in Hogwarts hated him. Especially the Weasel and Perfect Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

"The Boy Who Lived To Be A Pain In My Ass, more like it." Draco muttered. He stood up and magically sealed his notebook. There was only one person who could open his notebook and that was him. He was proud of that. His own perfect little spell. He had taken extreme precautions to make sure that no one else could get in that notebook. He knew that he would be killed if anyone saw his true feelings.

After making sure that notebook was sealed he hid it by casting an invisibility charm on it. He knew where that book was at all times. He stood in front of his mirror and looked at every mark on his body. His father had finally gotten sick of him. Draco was not sure what he had done this time, but he did not dare ask. He knew he would receive worse if he did.

Every slight movement made him wince with intense pain. He slowly walked over to his door and inched it open. He heard his father talking to people. He could tell that the people were Death Eaters. That was the only kind of people his father ever had over. Death Eaters and their families. He slowly shut the door. When he turned around he jumped. His house elf was standing in his room putting fresh clothes on his bed.

"Nicky begs your pardon Sir. But Nicky's only wanting to bring Sir some new clothes." The house elf bowed and looked a little frightened.

"That's alright, Nicky. I just didn't hear you come in that's all. And thank you for the clothes."

"Nicky's bleached your others Sir. Nicky'll be finished with those soon Sir."

"Thank you Nicky."

"Would Sir like Nicky to make Sir a hot bath to sooth his wounds?" "Yes, Nicky that would be wonderful, thank you." With that the house elf rushed to make her master a hot bath. After she finished Draco slipped into the bath slowly and cautiously. He knew that the hot water was good for the wounds, but he also knew that his father would be furious when he found out that his house elf was helping to heal what he had dealt him. Draco flinched as the hot water hit the welts and cuts on his body.

Hermione walked down the street in Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. She had arrived early so that she could exchange her Muggle money for Wizard money.

Five minutes later Hermione walked out of Gringotts with a bag full of gold. All of the sudden she was tackled to the ground.

"Hermione!" Hermione tried to say something but she could not breathe. "Sorry what was that?" Hermione was helped up and as she brushed off her robes she looked up into the green eyes of one of her best friends, Harry Potter.

"I said, 'Don't do that Harry!'"

"Oh Sorry. I almost didn't recognize you. It took Ron and I forever to figure out that it was you. We saw you walk into Gringotts, but then when you came out and we saw your face we knew it was you. So I had to come and get you!" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Why on earth..."

Ron Weasley interrupted her. "Hermione! What did you do to yourself? Wait! That came out wrong! I didn't..."

"I know what you meant Ronald!" She glared at him. "All I did was straighten my hair over the summer..."

"And get a figure and get well..." Ron motioned to her chest. It was true Hermione had gotten a great figure over the last six months and she had grown a nice set of breasts. They were perfect in any guy's opinion. They weren't too big and they weren't too small. With a look from Harry and Ginny, who had just walked up, Ron shut up and dropped the subject.

The four friends went to collect all of their books and school things. They were sitting in the Ice Cream Parlor when Harry and Ron decided to go look at the Quidditch Shop. That left Hermione and Ginny by themselves. They girls talked about everything. How stupid Harry and Ron had gotten over the summer. Who were the hottest guys at school. Everything.

After a while Ginny said that she needed to go get fitted for new robes. Hermione nodded and Ginny left. Hermione sat there alone. She grabbed her romance novel out of her bags. She figured that she would end up alone so she decided to bring something to read so that she would not get bored.

While she read she noticed that a very sexy looking guy had walked into the Ice Cream Parlor. He was about 6'1", had silver blond hair, and from what she could tell was very fit. He seemed very familiar but she couldn't place her finger on who he was. Whoever this guy was she hoped was going to Hogwarts this year.

Draco went to Diagon Alley the next day to finish his shopping. All he needed was some new quills, new robes, and of course some fun items from the Joke Shops. After he finished his shopping he went over to the Ice Cream Parlor. As he walked in he noticed that there was a beautiful girl about his age sitting by herself, reading a book.

She had silky brown hair, she was probably about 5'6", and according to Draco, had the perfect body. He couldn't see her face but he didn't care there was something about her. She seemed so familiar, but he couldn't figure out who she was. All he wanted to know was if she was going to Hogwarts and what House she was in if she was.

He ordered his ice cream and started to walk out, but ran into someone. He dropped his ice cream but when he looked to see who had caused him to almost fall he just stared. It was the girl.

"Salazaar, I'm sorry." He bent down to help her up. Then he returned to the ground and picked up her books and bags for her. When he handed them to her their eyes locked. Her eyes were chestnut brown. He got lost in those eyes. "I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"No it's my fault." God she had a beautiful voice. Draco didn't want her to leave.

"Well, um, I need to be going. Thanks for your help." Draco nodded. As he watched her leave he noticed that she walked over to a red haired boy and a black haired boy, Potter and Weasel.

'It figures. They would have to ruin the plan as usual.' Draco thought. He picked up his things and decided to head home. Back at the manor he stayed in his room until Nicky came up to tell him dinner was almost ready. He nodded and with a 'pop' she left and he was alone to get ready. He was going to make it his mission this year to get this beautiful girl to be his! It didn't matter who she was or who her friends were, she was going to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Draco walked through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 and stopped as he saw the girl he had ran into at Diagon Alley. She was just as beautiful as he had remembered her. Her makeup was simple and she had her hair in ringlets with silver hoops in her ears. She was wearing a classic short black dress that was off the shoulders and black high heels, four-inch heels by what Draco could tell.

"Draaaaaaaaco!"

Draco's heart stopped at the screech of Pansy Parkinson's voice. "Damn," Draco muttered. Pansy ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck.

"Oh, Drackie! I missed you so much over the summer! How come you never answered my letters, Drakie?" She said as she kissed his cheek. Draco grabbed her around the arms and looked her into her eyes.

"Look Parkinson, you are NOT and I repeat NOT my damn girlfriend so lay the fuck off! I didn't answer your letters because you are so damn annoying. And my name is NOT Drakie do you get it! It's Draco! Drac-o! Get it straight!" With that Draco walked off leaving a very upset Pansy behind.

Draco made his way to his normal compartment. 'Damn Parkinson, she made me loose the girl! Now I don't even know where the girl went off to!' Just as he thought that he saw her walking with two guys, one had red hair the other black hair. 'Potter and Weasel. It figures.' He walked up to them and looked at the girl.

"Well, haven't I seen you around before?"

The girl turned around and glared. "Go away Malfoy!"

Draco was shocked, to say the least. "G-G-GRANGER!"

"I could have sworn you called me mudblood."

That took Draco's last bit of strength. He grabbed Hermione and dragged her to his normal compartment. Inside he magically sealed the door and sat her down. He glared down at her receiving a glare in return. Before Hermione could say anything he spoke.

"No one and I repeat NO ONE has the right to call you a mudblood! Except, of course, for me, Hermione. Yes, love, I called you Hermione. Now listen carefully and I mean carefully. Things have changed, drastically. I was an ass for six years and I have no right to ask for your apology and I would never expect one but things have changed so I want it to be clear that you and your friends treat me as a normal human being got it?! I am Head Boy after all and yes I realize that most likely you are Head Girl, but Hermione." He inhaled before sitting down next to her.

"I refuse to let the fact that I was a complete jackass mess this up." He waited for her to say something but she just sat there stunned. The next part of Draco's speech was very hard for him to say.

"Since you smacked me in third year I have had something that I want to tell you and if you will let me I would like to tell you know. Is that okay?" He waited for her to answer. She didn't say anything, she only nodded. Draco sighed.

"Hermione Granger, I have had a crush on you since the day you smacked me and in that time period the crush has grown into something I can't explain. I know that it can't be love because to love someone you have to know them very well and we don't know each other at all. But, Hermione, if you will give me a chance I would like to show you the REAL me ok. Not the Draco Malfoy that you see everyday at school. Would you please give me that chance?"

A/N : OMG I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update!! ummmm see I got married and well things have been crazy!! I know this is short but I'll put up another chapter soon PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! runs and hides I hope you all like it!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione sat stunned. Thoughts such as, 'What the hell is he playing at!' kept running through her head. But, at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if he was sincere. Hermione took a deep, slow breath. "Ok, Mal-"

"Draco. My name is Draco, Hermione."

Hermione narrowed her eyes but continued. "Ok then, Draco. Because I am such a stupid fool I will give you the chance to prove that you have changed. But no, I cannot at this moment give you the chance that you are asking of me. You're right on a few things. You have been a complete and utter asshole to me and my friends and even I can't over look that. However," seeing the look on Draco's face she lowered her tone. "I can attempt to be friends with you, until you decide to mess it up…"

"I won't. Not this time."

She raised her eyebrows at him but didn't acknowledge it in any other way. "Harry and Ron might not be as, shall we say 'forgiving' as I am, about this. It will take a lot more than what you just said to me to get them to come around. But, by all means, go ahead and try it. I would suggest letting me talk to them first so that maybe they'll shut up and listen. But, Draco, you still have a hell of a lot of explaining to do about this whole situation."

Draco nodded. "I will. To you. But not to the weasel,"

Hermione smacked him. "His name is Ron."

"Ok. Ron and Harry most likely will not believe me so no, I will not explain all this to them, until you can promise me it won't get out and that they will treat me with some resemblance of respect. I know that I don't deserve it, but I will respect them in return."

"And, any time that you are out of line I will hex you to hell and back, got it."

He nodded and then so did she. Both stood up and shook hands. "After you."

"Actually Draco, we are late for a meting."

"Oh, shit I forgot all about that stupid ass meeting. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her up to the Prefect's car. He opened the door and walked through with Hermione behind him.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

All sound stopped as every prefect in the car turned to face Hermione. No one dared say a word, not with the look Hermione was giving everyone. Draco put a smirk on his face a took a few steps backwards.

'This is gonna be good.' Draco thought. 'Stupid idiots, what were they thinking throwing a party in the prefect car?'

"I asked you a question." Hermione stood there, with her arms crossed glaring at everyone and spotted Ron. "Ronald Weasley what is going on in here and why do I have a feeling that alot of this was YOUR idea!"

Ron froze. "Well, you see... uh..." But with the look Hermione was giving him he stopped trying to make up an excuse. "Aw, c'mon Hermione, we were just having some fun. Besides no harm was done."

"No harm was done! What kind of example are you setting for everyone else if the prefect aren't even doing their jobs." She shook her head and sighed. "Everyone site down NOW!" Everyone sat down quickly. "Ok, let me introduce you to the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy and of course you have probably figured out that I am now Head Girl..."

The usual news and rules were set out during the meeting and then everyone was dismissed. Hermione sat down after the last prefect left. Draco closed the door and pulled the shade down over the window and sat across from her. "Hermione?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yea?"

"Will you do me a favor?" She nodded. "I know that we will be in the same room and all this year but will you meet me in the ROR around 10 so that we can talk. I don't want to be over heard and I figured out how to make sure that no one will be able to get in and see or hear us talk."

"Yea ok. But why couldn't we be in our room and talk?"

"The pictures might go and say things if they over hear and what I want to tell you is top secret so..."

"Ok no problem I'll be there." She got up and walked out of the car to where Harry and Ron were sitting. She opened the door and they both looked up.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were right behind me when I left but then I looked around and you were gone. Did Malfoy do something or try to start trouble because if he did..."

"Stop right there Ronald Weasley. You are already in enough trouble as it is because of that damned party you threw while I wasn't in there. And for your information NO Malfoy did not say or do or try to say or do anything." With that she grabbed her things and walked back to the prefects car to find Draco still sitting there fully changed into his school robes.

"I thought you'd be back."

She smiled. "Yea, can you turn around and let me change please."

He nodded. A few minutes passed and then Hermione oked him to turn around and they sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

Once the train stopped they got out and headed for the Head's carriage. Draco wanting to prove to Hermione that he had changed got in front of her and opened the door for her, offering her his hand. Hermione smiled and accepted it as she climbed in the carriage.

"So, Draco, why the sudden turn around? I mean don't get me wrong or anything, it's sorta nice not having you call me 'mudblood' and tease me and all that, but why?"

Draco sat for a minute thinking. He really hadn't wanted to get into this now. He was wanting to wait till tonight at the ROR. But if he was going to win her over he supposed that he needed to tell her something now.

"Mya I honestly don't know where to start."

Hermione looked at him as if he had frown an extra head. "Mya? Why did you just call me Mya?"

'Damn' He thought. 'I slipped, she wasn't supposed to hear that yet!' "Well…"

And before he could say anything the carriage stopped.

"Look Hermione, I promise I will explain everything tonight okay. I promise!"

He opened the door and held his hand for her to let her out. Once they were both out of the carriage they headed for the Great Hall.


	4. Author Note

A/N : Okay so here's the thing...

I see that people have added me to their favorites and updates and are reading the story... HOWEVER!! I would really appreciate comments too :-) If you all could PRETTY PLEASE post some comments then I would post another chapter.

How's that sound?! Sounds good to me :-)

Love you all and to those who are posting comments

THANKS A BUNCH!!


End file.
